Usuario:AzureKesil
Sobre mí Esta es la segunda vez que escribo en un perfil de una wiki. Eso es debido a que, incluso cuando el tema me importa realmente, no tengo mucho que decir aparte de "estoy aquí para añadir lo que sé y corregir lo que sé que está mal". Pero en el caso de BioShock es completamente distinto. Sí, cierto, no puedo evitar hacer correcciones aquí y allá, pero no es la razón por la que estoy aquí. thumb|left|¿Alimento en vena o transformación porcina? Por esas cosas de usar consolas anticuadas y tener más que suficiente con los emuladores para PC, a día de hoy no he jugado ningún juego de la saga. Y, de haber podido, es posible que pese a su calidad no fueran mi primera opción: los "juegos de tiros" nunca han sido lo mío, y mucho menos en primera persona. Pero, por suerte, eso a menudo queda en segundo plano en los juegos de BioShock (¿será igual en los System Shock?). Y en lugares como Rapture brilla una luz. No, no solo es la del faro: es la de los lugares y la de los personajes. Y fue gracias a esos personajes por los que terminé en las wikis en español e inglés de la franquicia. BioShock, el primer juego, tiene una galería nada desdeñable: Ryan, Cohen... "Los mejores y los más brillantes de Rapture", como dice ese poster. ¿Y BioShock 2? Al mostrar la cara más sombría y menos lujosa de la ciudad, muestra unos personajes que quizás no llamen la atención en un inicio. Pero, a cambio, tiene la relación entre el sujeto Delta y Eleanor, entre más hermosos detalles. Y, deseando conocerla más, terminé en sus respectivos artículos. Pasó el tiempo. Apareció Infinite y sus DLCs, dejando al juego anterior en un estado casi de semicanonicidad. Y, durante ese tiempo, aprendí a valorar Rapture, a evitar a los splicers. Mi curiosidad aumentó, y quise saber quiénes eran los Lutece, qué posibilidades se abrían ante un multiverso. El conocimiento se convirtió en mi ataque y mi defensa. Y fue entonces cuando decidí volver a la wiki en español. Para entonces estaba completamente abandonada. Pero aquello era mi oportunidad: me vestí con mis hipotéticas mejores galas de Big Sister -o quizás ese vestido blanco de "Sea of Dreams", la ocasión bien lo vale- y empecé a trabajar, un poco cada día. En inglés existe una expresión bastante buena para este trabajo que hago: "labour of love". Y es que lo hago en nombre del cariño, tanto como el de una Little Sister a su protector como el que le tengo al conocimiento en manos de quien lo pida. Y es ese cariño el que me trae a esta wiki. Otro lugar abandonado. Siempre he sido una persona a la que le gusta crear y escribir. Si bien prefiero hacerlo en mundos propios, los mostrados en BioShock se me antojan interesantes para tratarlos. Y esta wiki bien podría ser un buen lugar para plasmar elementos que no serán... o que podrían haber sido. Para empezar, y dado que esta es una wiki fanon, supongo que no pasará nada si uso algunas imágenes de fans, debidamente atribuidas cuando ha sido posible. Conceptos a explorar Protección, agresión y afecto Big_Daddy_y_Little_Sister_(sontyou).jpeg|Al parecer, de Sontyou (Atsumi) Under the Sea (Unknowncake).png|Under the Sea (Unknowncake) The Protégé and her Guardian (FeraNelia).jpg|The Protégé and her Guardian (FeraNelia) I_have_the_best_Daddy_(Tulpen-Teufel).gif|I have the best Daddy (Tulpen-Teufel) BioShock_Collection_おめでとうまとめ_3-20_(いろはす).jpg|Parte 3/20 de BioShock Collection おめでとうまとめ (いろはす) I'm_ready_for_dreamtime,_Mr._B_(julzliquorpools).jpg|I'm ready for dreamtime, Mr. B (julzliquorpools) 1960 BioShock's Rapture (Tim Warnock).jpg|BioShock's Rapture (Tim Warnock) Remorse (Helena Nikulina).jpg|Remorse (Helena Nikulina) Julie_Langford_(Helena_Nikulina).jpg|Julie Langford (Helena Nikulina) Sander Cohgen (Pirate-Cashoo).png|Sander Cohen (Pirate-Cashoo) Rapture (Pablo Mendoza Peces).jpg|Rapture (Pablo Mendoza Peces) Would You Kindly (Catussnake).jpg|Would You Kindly (Catussnake) Smile!_Smile!.jpg|Smile! Smile! (Lenka Šimečková) Splicer_looking_out_over_Rapture_(rainjeanne).jpg|Splicer looking out over Rapture (rainjeanne) Aphrodite_and_Dr._Steinman_(Griefgreen).jpg|Aphrodite and Dr. Steinman (Griefgreen)/Aphrodite and Dr Steinman concept (Tari Mark David) 1968 Little_Sister_Eleanor_Bioshock2_(IamRinoaHeartilly).jpg|Little Sister Eleanor Bioshock2 (IamRinoaHeartilly) Waiting_(Bottleshark).png|Waiting (bottleshark) Sisters_(InsaneNudl).jpg|Sisters (InsaneNudl) Sad_whale_noises_two_Electric_Boogaloo_(xachary_o'malley).jpg|Sad whale noises 2: Electric Boogaloo (xachary o'malley/prettystencil13) Otros caminos Anna-Booker.jpg Bioshock_Infinite_Songbird_Elizabeth_(starexorcist).jpg|Bioshock Infinite: Songbird Elizabeth (starexorcist) Fanart_Bioshock_color_(logicfun).jpg|Fanart Bioshock color (logicfun) Little_Brother_Little_Sister_(Lily-Pily).jpg|Little Brother, Little Sister (Lily-Pily) Big_Brother_-Bioshock_Inspired_(Kingstone_Lorenzo).jpg|Big Brother -Bioshock Inspired (Kingstone Lorenzo) Una oportunidad para Delta y Eleanor Delta (sketchydrawer).jpg|Delta (sketchydrawer) Rapture Family (Alecyl).jpg|Rapture Family (Alecyl) Sweet dreams, Elly (Artemius).jpg|Sweet dreams, Elly (Artmius)